Are You Afraid of Being Alone?
by BelowAverageGatsby
Summary: One shot. My short view on how Bade started. NOTE: Will be used as back story in my Bade FanFiction coming out soon.
1. Bat Shit Crazy

_**PLEASE READ! EDIT! **I've decided to redo this story, and make this the first chapter. I have the absolute cutest, angst-y, little story lined up for you guys, because I finally figured out where I want to go with it. I will be updating more often, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! The more feedback I get, the more I'll update! Please help me promote! :D  
_

_

* * *

_

He remembered the first time he had ever met Jade West. To everyone else she was a vicious snake. Too mean to love her, to afraid of her to hate her. She wasn't the Queen Bee of the school, nor did she strive to be. If you didn't know her you were either fortunate to have never gotten in her way, or unlucky enough to not know her wrath. Beck wasn't afraid, though. Beck didn't move out of her way, he wasn't afraid to look her in the eye. He didn't hesitate to smile at her, and brighten her otherwise dismal view of the world.

He made her heart stop, while she made his beat again, and they were sold.

They've never stopped to question what it was that initially drew them into each other, but every one else at Hollywood Arts didn't even hesitate to come up with their own ideas. They all assumed 'opposites attracted', only knowing what they saw on the outside. They never knew how similar the two actually were. They questioned how someone as down to earth, and wholesome as Beck Oliver, could be attracted to someone as short tempered and hateful as Jade West, and vise versa. The way they were in school was nothing like the Beck and Jade in reality. It's only been a year and eleven months, and they may be young, but this relationship was everything to them.

Jade needed a knight in shining armor from her every day life. The walls of her home closing in around her, and she was going to snap if it weren't for Beck. Her mother always too drunk to save her from her step fathers vicious words and earth shattering fists. When she had no one to turn to except Cat, Beck was there.

Before Jade, Beck felt as though he was crashing within himself. Each day that passed was longer than the last. It's not that his life was hard by any means, but he had absolutely no intimate connection with anyone in his life. He had always been distant from his parents. He had friends, but they never called to invite him over. Living with his own mother and father were like living with strangers, and it killed him when Mrs. Oliver _acted_ like a mom, because he didn't feel like he had a mom. He thought buying the trailer would make him stronger, but it only succeeded in increasing his loneliness.

It was Cats idea. She and Beck had been friends for years, and Jade was this new friend of hers. When she mentioned to Beck that she had a "New friend he just _had_ to meet", he grew suspicious of her true intentions, which she kept hidden under lock and key. He met them in the food court at the local mall, despite himself. Cat's smiled, waving her arms frantically as he walking through the entrance doors. He smiled as the bubbly girl grabbed the dark haired stranger sitting next to her by the wrist and pulled her, meeting Beck half way across the food court.

That's how he and Jade met. Jade's eye was bruised, and Becks long sleeves masked his selfloathing. Two old, broken souls, connecting through something completely unknown to them. He looked at Jade and saw through the black eye to see someone beautiful, and she looked at Beck and saw through the hidden wrists to see strength. She never questioned the sleeves in 90 degree weather, and he never questioned the black eye.

It wasn't love at first sight by any means, but they did spark something within each other. It was when Jade started to realize he wasn't afraid of her that she started to feel something for him. It was when Beck realized that Jade saw more than a pretty face that _he_ started to feel.

'Love' followed quickly after their first meeting, sneaking into their lives like an unexpected dream. So quickly, that they both denied it as love at first. It was only a two months into their friendship. It was beautiful outside, the weather proving itself to be inspiring enough for Beck to be able to write a song for the first time in what felt like forever. The sun was so bright, not a cloud in the sky, yet he was distracted by his thoughts when his phone went off, answering it the second Jades name flashed across the screen. Her voice was frantic as she begged him to pick her up. He didn't bother asking why, just promising to hurry as fast as he heard the words "Save me" escape her lips.

That night he held Jade as she cried. She told him everything through sobs and tears. She explained that she refused to leave home, because she didn't want to leave her mother behind. She explained her father leaving, and that this had been going on for years. "You can't tell _anyone_, alright?" "Jade-" "_Alright_?" He sighed, nodding in agreement as he pulled her closer. "God, you must think I'm completely insane, right?" He shook is head, not really being able to form words. "I don't believe you. You probably think I'm completely stupid." "No I don't, Jade." Jade turned her face upward at the ceiling, shaking her head with frustration. Mascara ran from her eyes, and dried blood was smeared around her swollen nose. His heart shattering at the sight. "Jade-" "Prove it." Beck looked at her, confused. "I need to _know_ that you don't think I'm crazy."

Beck sighed, getting off of the sofa and heading to the RV bathroom, running a paper towel under cold water. Returning to the sofa, he began cleaning the blood and makeup from her face. "See?" Jade said, taking the wet paper, and pushing him away. "You think I'm bat shit crazy." She got up and began walking to the door. He had to tell her, no... He had to _show_ her.

"_Wait_." He demanded frantically as she reached for the door knob. Turning around she looked at him skeptically as he walked towards her. He started to pull his sweater off, shocking Jade in the process. "What are you-" "Wait." His voice barely above a whisper. Before pulling his arms out of the sleeves on the sweater, he looked her in the eyes. "_You_ can't tell anyone." He knew she wouldn't so he pulled the sweater fully off, throwing it to the ground and holding his arms out to her, wrists upwards as he clenched his shaking hands, his heart and head pounding with nerves.

She stared down at the scars, and fresh gashes that littered his forearms. She didn't know how to react, and he didn't know how to take her lack of a reaction. "_Now_ who's bat shit crazy?" His voice was low, and his heart continued a spasmodic dance within his chest. The only people who knew about this was Cat and his parents, but he never let Cat see, and his parents think he stopped after his first stay at the hospital. Jade was the first one to ever see his arms.

Jade reached out, tracing small paths along the injuries with her fingertips. "Man," she smiled, "this is all _so_ fucked up." Beck shared her smile as he watched her eyes run over every inch of his outstretched arms. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Jades forehead. Shocked, she looked him in the eyes as he pulled away. "To make you nose feel better." He said, justifying the kiss. She relaxed, fighting a smile as she felt her face heat up. She pulled one of his arms up and kissed it, before looking at him. "To make your arms feel better." Without thinking, he leaned forward again, placing his lips onto hers gently.

She didn't flinch, or hesitate, or get mad like she would with anyone else. This wasn't the same as anyone else. Her heart skipped a beat as he leaned back, breaking the kiss. "To make your _everything_ feel better." Mere seconds flashed by before they both erupted into laughter. They didn't know what it was that made them laugh so hard, whether it was the tension, or the butterflies, or just the fact that they could turn such a fucked up situation into one of the single most amazing moments of their lives...

Or the fact that in that one, amazing moment, they had become infatuated.

* * *

… _to be continued_...


	2. Hey guys

Hey you guys. I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated.

There is a lot of personal shit going on in my life right now, and I'm just really dealing with a lot, not to mention that my laptop is broken and has been for a while.

I'll be starting again in a few weeks, though, I promise. Laptop is almost restored, so we'll be good to go.

Thank you all for sticking with me.

sheblevins . tumblr . com


End file.
